


Yikes

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Extraordinary You, 어쩌다 발견한 하루 | Extraordinary You (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Dan Oh loves Haru, F/M, Or the one where Dan Oh's back bump with Haru doesn't work but Kyung still frees her, a lot of self-reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: "You know, you were never a bad person. Nor a bad choice." Dan Oh says.Kyung chuckles. "Just not the right one."
Relationships: Baek Kyung & Eun Dan Oh, Baek Kyung & Haru (they'll ferociously deny being friends), Baek Kyung/Eun Dan Oh, Eun Dan Oh/Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Yikes

Kyung frowns when his phone starts to ring. Brows further creasing when he sees Dan Oh's name, the male swallows. He set her free, and she's calling to thank him, he knows. She's calling to say goodbye. He sent Haru to her after all. He changed her fate in a way that would mean more to her than Haru ever achieved. His own, personal little victory despite the wound inflicted by that single act of selflessness.

He answers anyway.

_Some truths ought to be faced._

"Where are you? We were supposed to compare sizes." He can hear the smile in her voice. He grows confused. "Kyung-ah? You're here?" He nods, unable to muster a word. Somehow, it seems to be enough for her because she goes on. She's far too attuned to him. "Haru's with me, he doesn't seem to know what's going on either. Did something happen? Is that why you don't want to meet anymore?"

Kyung's lips part, he exhale silently as tears well in his eyes. He can't do this anymore. Setting himself up for heartbreak. " _Ah jagga jinjia_..." He swears softly, distancing the phone from himself to cuss out the writer. "That's too cruel now." He looks up at the ceiling. "You're too cruel." He swallows. " _Kure_." He brings the phone back to his ear. "Can you give the phone to Haru, please? Just a second."

Of course, she obeys. Because she's not quite Dan Oh, and hardly more his than she was before but she loves him the most. Or so she thinks. Actually, Baek Kyung has never known what that girl thought. But he liked to believe what would come out of her mouth. Now, he's not so sure anymore, if he can believe it at all. "You..." Haru doesn't know what to say.

Neither does Kyung to be honest. So he goes with honesty: "I wish I was more sorry. I wish I was good enough to offer comfort. But I can't." He informs. "Do you have a home to go to?"

"I..." Haru swallows. This probably is the first time someone ever asks him that. No. He doesn't really have anywhere else to go to but school. His world begins with this place and ends with what he explored with Dan Oh. She's everything that makes his story. It's frightening to realize given that she doesn't remember him.

"Yeah, well, Do Hwa has a home. I," Kyung swallows. He can't really admit he doesn't have one either. "I'll send my driver to get you. He'll drive you there while I take Dan Oh home."

"I could—" Haru stops himself, glancing down at Dan Oh and seeing that hope glimmer there. He's not who she wants now. He can respect that. He has to, so he can still be a little bit himself. Bitterness makes people do bad things. He understands what Kyung feels a little. And he hates every bit of it. "Thank you."

"Don't." Kyung replies. "I don't deserve it. And quite frankly, I don't want it. I don't want to be compelled to live up to it. Your gratitude." He sighs heavily. "Can you give the phone back to Dan Oh."

"Kyung?" The female's voice come through. "You're not coming, are you?" She asks, sounding heartbroken already. Kyung hates that he got her expectant to be disappointed by him.

"I am." He replies instead. "I'm coming to you." He goes on, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You really are the one I love the most, Kyung-ah." He hangs up as soon as she finishes that sentence, letting out a difficult breath. The male sniffles softly and closes his locker before walking out of the school.

He texts his driver on the way to the school's gardens. And finds himself feeling an unpleasant tug at his gut at the sight of Haru looking so intensely at Dan Oh while she only focuses ahead. He understands, from a once deuteragonist to another. "My driver's coming." He announces first. "You can go wait at the school entrance." A way out. Was it truly merciful? Uncertain. But Haru nods and takes his leave.

"You came." Dan Oh all but saunters to close the distance between her and Kyung, grinning brightly. He smiles back, benignly. Because the smitten boyfriend isn't a part too hard to play. Yet somehow it hurts, in a way his father's hits never quite managed to. He nods still. "Alright, let's compare size, even though you obviously won." He chuckles as she slowly makes him spin on himself to be presented with her back. She then presses hers to his.

"Can I really make any wish?" Kyung asked.

"It has to be reasonable!" She argues a little, like she wouldn't give him anything he'd ask for.

Kyung laughs. He spuns on his feet on his own and wraps his arms around her. "When was I ever reasonable with you?" He asks, like he isn't precariously marching on a thin cord that would ultimately lead to heartbreak anyway.

Dan Oh's breath catches in her throat. And for a second, it feels a little too right. Like it was right, intended that way. _It's scary_. And exhilarating all the same. She doesn't say anything.

"Don't worry. I just wish I could make you happy." Kyung finally voices. "But I don't think I can." He admits. "So I'll wish for something easier to achieve. My wish, is to make one of your wishes come true."

The female's lips part, and again, she's at loss of words. So she closes her eyes and put her hands on top of his, enjoying that sense of fulfillment for a second. It has moments, where it feels fully right. But something keeps telling her that it can't, and will never be enough. Kyung seems to know too. "My wish, it's..." She frowns. "I don't know what else to wish for now that I have you." She removes his hands, gently, retrieving some space to move and face him. "But I dont think I want my life to be summed up to us. I, I want more. For myself." Tears well in the female's eyes. "I love you, Kyung. I've always done since we've known each other. But I can't become purposeless just because I have you. I have, to aspire to be more than your girlfriend." He smiles at the words, surprising her.

"Then please, by all means, do. Go figure yourself out." Baek Kyung replies. "And I'll do the same, yeah?" He looks away. "I'm so glad your fire remained or returned or whatever. I'm so glad you're not just the shadow of yourself." He chuckles at the irony of the words. There's a shadow of shadow Dan Oh in her stage persona. It just complicates everything. But he has to set her free. So he asks her the question Dan Oh first asked herself: " **Why do you love me?** "

" _Kunyang_." She replies, with a shrug.

"Because what? Why, did you go out of your way for all those years to love me despite the fact that I was horrible to you?"

"I..." Dan Oh's eyes widen. "I don't—" She blinks a few times, then her watch starts to bip as she brings a hand to her heart. Kyung reaches out for her, holding her shoulders just in case she'd need support. " _It's a setup, it's all a setup._ " She forces out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Baek Kyung's eyes fall shut as he wraps his arms around her. "You're back." He inhales through his nose before loudly exhaling through parted lips. Because she's merciful, she gently pats his back before they separate. "Haru is at Do Hwa's. I figured he could use a friend." Kyung declares, as soon as their eyes meet again. She silently nods. "I can wait until you get a taxi or something." Another silent nod. He doesn't know what to think. He doesn't know what else to say either.

"You..." That sounds too loaded for tonight.

"Tomorrow." Kyung says gently, as he leads the way to the entrance of the school. She indulges him again with another silent nod. She was always too good to him. For a second, he considers taking her hand in his, he pockets it instead. He couldn't push his luck. He didn't have a home to offer. Nor one to go to.

"You should come with me." Dan Oh days. Like she reads his mind. Like she understands his silences too well. "To Do Hwa's. You probably could use a friend too."

Kyung chuckles. "Where would I find one of those?" She frowns at his easiness, as they distance themselves from the school and towards louder streets to get a taxi. She never considered before, that he could've been lonely. He easily gets a taxi. And holds the door open for her.

She climbs in after thanking him. " _You know, you were never a bad person. Nor a bad choice_."

He chuckles. " _Just not the right one_."

"You sure you don't want to get in?" She reiterates, in lieu of a reply.

"Good night." He offers before closing the door. He'd walked the walk, like a forced funambulist. Now, all he was left with was heartbreak. And, he supposed, a little of earned gratitude from Haru. **Yikes**.


End file.
